


like that

by kaisdaddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, justbsome sex ya know, power bottom myeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisdaddy/pseuds/kaisdaddy
Summary: Junmyeon is very vocal in bed.





	like that

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't thatvwell written and I didn't include myeon eating Yifan's ass but hey, I'm working on better works kahdkshsk but yea, for my twitter people

  
“You look so pretty right now.” Yifan whispered into Junmyeon’s ear as he squirmed under him, red kissed lips parted as he panted heavily and pushed his hips down on the fingers pushing into him. Crooking his fingers the younger cried out and dug his nails into Yifan’s back as the tips of his fingers scraped along his prostate.

“Yifan..quit teasing me already. I’m stretched more than enough.” His voice was breathy and slightly irritated. Yifan had eaten him out and fingered him for maybe half an hour now and Junmyeon was going insane, his legs trembled and all he wanted was Yifan tofuck him already. “I’m gonna cum if you don’t stop..”

“You’re no fun baby.” Pulling the fingers out carefully with a slight frown Yifan placed a kiss on his cheek and plopped down next to him and wrapped a hand around his member. “Come suck me off for a while, we donät have any lube left.”

“You liar, we have a whole unopened bottle in the bathroom.” Junmyeon giggled and got up to sit, looking over his boyfriend who just grinned at him and shrugged his shoulder. “You just want me to give you a blowjob.”

“Do you blame me?” He said with a eyebrow curving as Junmyeon crawled over to kneel between his legs, tilting his head to the left as he watched Yifan slowly stroke himself. A smile spread over his lips as he leaned down to press a gentle kiss to the tip as he made himself comfortable. “No.” He whispered as his hand circled around his shaft, replacing Yifan’s and began to stroke him slowly.

With a throaty groan Yifan leaned his head back as Junmyeon began to suck on the tip, swirling his tongue around it as he slowly took more into his mouth. As he lowered his head further he carefully rolled his hips against the sheets of the bed, precum staining the white cloth.

“You’re so good at this, you take me so well..” The praise made Junmyeon’s whole body feel warm and a shudder went through his body. Moaning in response around his cock the younger set up a phace while Yifan’s fingers came to card through his blonde hair and gripping. “Fuck...Junmyeon.”

It always felt good hearing Yifa moan his name, pride settled over him like some sort of high and his confidence boosted to the ceiling. Pulling away to take a few deep breaths Junmyeon looked up at the elder and licked over his wet lips, then diving down to lick along the shaft, moaning as he did. A string of curses let Yifan’s lips as the tip of his tongue got caught by his slit and his hands tightened in his hair.

Yifan grunted and pushed his hips up into the younger’s face who rubbed his lips against his shaft and laughed, the sound a little raspy. “Calm down, you act like you’re gonna come any second.” Junmyeon looked at him and smiled, one hand moving up his pelvis and he leaned down to grace his teeth over his tip. The elder groaned and pulled his head up from his dick and Junmyeon just smiled, lips shiny with spit.

“You better get up here then because I want to come inside you baby.” Yifan purred in response and let go of Junmyeon’s mess of blonde hair and let him crawl up to straddle his hips, thigh brushing against his warm and wet cock.

“Kiss me.” Who was Yifan to argue? Leaning forward to capture his lips in a deep kiss, hands holding his waist tightly as Junmyeon held onto the back of his neck. Letting out little moans in between kisses and tongues intertwining the younger rolled his hips when he felt Yifan twitch against his thigh.

Reaching back he grabbed a hold of his dick, holding it in place as he rubbed it against his hole and Yifan groaned into the kisses, wrapping his arms around his middle and kissing down his neck. With a sigh he lowered himself on Yifan’s dick, head falling back as he bottomed out. The elder hissed as he took more and more of him in, lips pressed against his exposed neck.

Biting down on a patch of skin Yifan began sucking a mark into his neck, pulling away to lay down and seeing the dark red spot on the crook of his neck. Junmyeon placed his hands on Yifan’s chest and slowly rolled his hips, humming pleasantly as his own dick rubbed against the other’s pelvis. “Mmmh, you feel so good inside me Yifan…” He groaned and bagan bouncing on him.

“Fuck fuck!” Junmyeon had always been very vocal in bed and good for them their apartment was rather soundproof. If not they’d have neighbours knocking the door and complaining at this time of the night. Yifan wasn’t as loud but Junmyeon managed to draw moans and grunts from him with the way he moved his body.

His hands settled on Junmyeon’s narrow hips and his eyes took in his flushed chest and lidded eyes. “Yifan...Yifan fuck me.” He whined, hips grinding down and his back arching. “Ahh! Mmhm I want you to pound me into the bed.” Junmyeon moved fasted before sitting down and gasping as he rolled his hips in tight little circles.

Yifan smiled as he pulled him down to his chest and kissed his cheek before thrusting up into him. “I remember a time when you were shy about these kinds of things.” Yifan whispered into his ear and nipped at the shell, feeling the hair on his arms rise. “When did you become this naughty.”

Junmyeon groaned and pushed back with each thrust, pressing his face into Yifan’s neck as his fingers found their way to his thick black hair. “Blame yourself for having such a nice dick and fucking me so good.” He let out a breathy laugh closing his eyes as Yifan gripped his hips and began angling his thrusts into him and started thrusted harder.

Letting out a choked moan his eyes rolled back and hands tugging at the other’s hair as he groaned into his ear, the warm breath tickling down his spine. “You fuck me so well...I feel so good..” Junmyeon lifted his head to slot their lips together, slowly moving his hands down to the pillow.

Yifan kissed him back and rolled them over carefully, keeping himself inside and immediately throwing Junmyeon's legs over his shoulders. He could see his mouth open and hands gripping the sheets, bracing himself for what he knew was coming. “Want me to fuck you?” He growled, giving one hard thrust before grinding his hips in little circles.

Junmyeon gritted his teeth and felt his thighs tremble as Yifan just barely brushed against his prostate. “Yes..! Fuck me hard Fan, please!” He called out, chest rising and falling quickly. The elder smiled at him and pressed a kiss to his calf before snapping his hips forward.

“Oh! Yifan…” his back arched as the latter began pounding into him just as Junmyeon had requested, hard. His pelvis slapping against the back of his plush thighs as he took up speed. The sound echoed through their dark bedroom along with Junmyeon's gasps, still trying to get a grasp of himself.

Junmyeon's whole body trembled and twitched as Yifan hit his prostate several times in a row. “Harder!” He moaned out, eyes lidded and glossy as his hand came down between his legs and took himself in his fist, jerking his hand in time with Yifan’s thrusts. “Pound me like you hate me Yifan..”

“Is that what you want?” Yifan chuckled, a low rumble in his throat as he pulled out. Junmyeon whimpered but quickly went quiet when he was flipped over to his stomach and his face pressed into the pillow. “Hold on to something.” Was the only warning he got before the other grabbed him by his hips and thrusted back in, pulling him in with each rough thrust and grunting at the effort. “You like that?”

“Yes yes! So….good.” He moaned into the pillow, the sound muted and Yifan growled as he gripped his hair pulled his head back. “Ah!” Junmyeon sobbed as he felt the heat and pressure build up.

“Say that again do I can hear you.” Yifan kissed along his neck as he leaned over him, running his nose along his ear as he listened to his whimpers.

“You're so good, you feel so good. I love the way you fuck me Yifan….I love your big dick.” Junmyeon almost screamed. “I want to come...jerk me off.” He couldn't think clearly as he was dropped back into the bed, hands holding him up enough to be able to breathe as Yifan wrapped his hand around him.

Junmyeon felt himself collapse as he got stimulated more than he could take. Hips not sure if they should push back into the almost violent thrusts or into the tight ring Yifan made with his fingers. “Fuck...fuck Yifan…” he breathed and rolled his hips as he got pushed further up the bed with a particularly sharp thrust.

It only took a few more thrusts before he came over the sheets, dirtying them as he slumped down. Yifan kept thrusting into him with the same speed and force. Junmyeon moaned and licked his lips, arching his back and whining as his softening cock twitched as it rubbed against the soiled sheets.

“You didn't even tell me you were coming.” Yifan sighed as he grabbed his waist. Junmyeon just gasped in response and shuddered as he pulled all the way out then pushed back in.

“Didn't know I had to.” Junmyeon murmured, looking back with a smile and letting his eyes fall closed. “Fill me up Yifan. I want your cum.” Licking his lips he laid his head down on the pillow as Yifan rolled into him gently.

The elder groaned as he parted his ass a little and with a few last erratic thrusts came with a grunt. His fingers dig into his hips and pushed in further as he rode through his orgasm. “Mhmm...Yifan.” His voice was quiet and low as he felt the warmth fill him up, then run down along his thigh as Yifan pulled out.

Running a finger to collect the come Yifan pushed it back in along with two fingers. Junmyeon purred as he lifted his hips and wiggles his hips a little. “Wouldn't want to waste this.” Leaning down to kiss his puckered hole Yifan smiled and caressed his back. “Let's take a shower okay, then go to bed and cuddle.”

“I like the sound of that a lot.” Junmyeon hummed and rolled over, sitting up to wrap his arms around Yifan's neck and left small kisses on his lips and along his jaw. “Carry me?”

Yifan chuckled, pulling him close and kissing his temple. “Since you asked so nicely.” 


End file.
